Obsessed
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Obsessed meets SVU. What happens when a fresh recruit sets her sights on Stabler? Will she destroy him and his 'happy' family? Ruin his friendships at the SVU? Who will come out alive?
1. Office Flirtation

Obsessed

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Ch1: Office Flirtation

* * *

><p>I get dressed for work. I drape my tie over my shoulders as I such for my phone. At this rate I'll be late for work... again.<p>

"Kath, have you seen my phone?" I say to her rearranging the blankets and pillows searching for my phone. She enters the room and I turn to see it in her hand.

"It was in Eli's room" she says handing it to me.

"I'm going to be late" I say checking my phone. She starts tying my tie something she does for me every morning before I leave for work.

"Relax you will be fine" she says finishing tying my tie. I grab my jacket and a folder she grabs my arm. "Call me if you will be home for dinner"

"Will do" I say giving her a kiss "love you"

"Love you too... Be safe"

* * *

><p>I walk into the station I feel my phone vibrate and I go to check as I am leaving the elevator. I walk right into a new uniform officer knocking her right on her back.<p>

"Oh... Oh I'm sorry I didn't even see you" I say helping her up.

"It's my fault..." she says wiping her eyes, she was as green as they come.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh no..."

"You're new?" I ask she shakes her head wiping her eyes I release I deep sigh and look at her she looks about Maureen's age. "Listen I would tell it gets easier but it doesn't. You only just get use to it... You'll do fine" I say handing her, her headgear.

"Thanks" she says I walk to my desk. I look across my desk and see Olivia looking at me.

"You're late" she says "anyway... We have three open rapes still and a little girl out in Soho was just attacked it just came in"

"Let's go" I say grabbing my coat.

We arrive at the scene a little while later it looks like a nice home it showed that the parents had money and education. As we arrived on the scene the little girl was being placed in the ambulance.

"I'll ride with her" Olivia says padding my arm.

"I'll talk to the parents and neighbors. Call me after you get her statement" I say Olivia runs to the ambulance. I usually don't talk to the younger victims this soon after an attack because I usually frighten the victims by just being there. It's harder for them to open up to any male especially if they were attacked by a man.

I walk to the distraught father. A crowd starts to form around the crime scene tape.

"Sir" I say to the father to gain his attention "I'm Detective Stabler, can you tell me what happened?"

"I left for no more than fifteen minutes. My wife's car broke down and I left to pick her up... He said he would get her off the bus" he says punching the mailbox.

"Sir I need you to calm down a little bit for your daughter's sake"

"Ok... Ok I'm sorry"

"Who did you leave your daughter with?"

"His name is Fred Wafford... When I left he said he would get her off the bus and when I got home... My baby girl... She was..." he says breaking down crying I put my arm around him trying to give him some kind of comfort.

"I'm going to have an officer drive you to the hospital... Be with your daughter" I say he nods going to the squad car. Fin arrives.

"Fill me in what's up?"

"Fred Wafford is the prime suspect apparently the victim's parents ran into a jam and I'm guessing there 'friend' agreed to get her off the bus"

"We have an address?"

"On it" I say calling Munch. "Munch I need an address for a 'Fred Wafford'?"

"Fred Wafford... Convicted twice for molestation and sex abuse he's a level three sex offender... He has no vehicles in his name... I'll text you the address"

Fin and I run to the car and race to the address lights and sirens going. We arrive at an appartment complex not far from the victim's home. As we exit our vehicle there is a crowd of people outside the apartment.

"Oh good it's the police" a bystander yells the crowd turns and looks at us.

"That was quick" another person says Fin looks at me as if I know what's going on. I shrug my shoulders at him.

"What's going on?" I say coming around the car.

"That nut job Wafford attacked my brother" the crowd parted way to a teenage boy with a bloody face.

"Shaun it's nothing" the boy says wiping the blood off his face "it's nothing officer his ring must have caught me" I inspect the boy's wound.

"Where is Wafford?" I ask

"Pervert is up in his apartment!" another person yells we head towards the door with an angry crowd behind us. "You let some pervert on the registry live in an apartment full of kids and just blocks from a school" we reach the door as it starts to rain "aye pig!" I give Fin the nod to call for back up.

"We are here now and we are going to handle it. So please let us do our jobs" I address the crowd as we turn back Wafford was standing at the door way. "Mr. Wafford?"

"Who's asking?" he says putting a baseball cap on to prevent the rain from getting into his eyes.

"Dirty pervert!" a man yells from the crowd.

"I have every right to be here! Who are you?" Wafford says to me I feel myself getting angry.

"Police, Mr. Wafford!" I bark as the rain picks up.

"You need to come with us" Fin says lightly grabbing Watford's arm.

"Go to hell pig!" Wafford says spitting on Fin. I immediately take him down and start handcuffing him.

"You alright?" I ask Fin as he helps me restrain Wafford. Fin dunks his head nto a newly formed puddle.

"He's lucky there are people around" Fin says grabbing his arm twisting it so I can handcuff it. Finally backup arrives.

We stand Wafford up and someone hurls a Snapple bottle in our direction it explodes against the wall. The whole crowd erupts into a riot, luckily backup stops them from attacking us. Fin and I practically drag Wafford to the car.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the hospital and see Olivia outside.<p>

"Hey" I say rolling down the window "how is she?"

"Better I guess. Once I told her you arrested Wafford she was happy" she says I can tell that the little girl, Layla Vose, had gone through a terrible ordeal by the expression on Olivia's face. I feel my phone vibrate with a text from Cragen.

"187" I say "a suspected rape victim's body was just found... You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be?"

We arrive on the scene shortly later greeted by Warner of course. We were in a no good area filled with apartment complexes and bodegas... And look Lous.

"No ID. Jane Doe looks to be a pro. Raped and strangled I found sufficient sexual trauma"

"TOD doc?" I ask writing in my notepad.

"Sometime last night... I won't know more until I open her up"

"Detectives! I think I found her purse!" a uniform officer yells from the dumpster. I look and it's the same officer that I ran into this morning. I take the purse from her.

"ID here... Say hello to Doctor Jacqueline Hurst"

"Let me see that" I hand Olivia the wallet and continue to search the purse.

"I see some condoms, breath mints, lip stick... A soda top"

"Elliot this is the chief of staff at Bellevue..." she says handing me the Bellevue ID card.

"Melinda, can you roll the Vic?" I ask Olivia compares and nods. "I'll call the captain" I say Olivia talk to Warner.

"Cragen"

"Hey Cap, the Vic is the the cheif of staff at Bellevue"

"Oh damn... Dr. Hurst?"

"Yea you know her?"

"Kind of... She's been at a bunch of the chief of d's functions... Let me call him. Start canvassing then go to Bellevue. Munch and Fin will make the notification"

After fours of canvassing and talking we were left at square one. We arrive back the station house... exhausted.

I sit at my computer and start researching Dr. Hurst, however I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.

"Where are we with Dr. Hurst? She was a good friend of the chief of d's so he's going be up my ass until this is solved" Cragen barks marching out of his office.

"Nowhere family friends all said nothing but positive things about the doc and they have no idea who would hurt her"

"Well her attire is not very doctor like and her location is not by any hospitals... So what was she doing there?"

"I'm looking into financials now" Olivia says. People don't realize how much money talks especially when people are doing things they are not suppose to do.

"Alright, good. What about the Vose case?"

"Just waiting for the SAE kit to come in" Fin says

"What about Wafford? Go sweat him. He thinks he's a tough guy go sweat him... Elliot, Fin I want to see good cop bad cop"

When Fin and I entered the room Wafford looked scared but he was putting a front on trying to at tough.

"I want a lawyer" he says "I've been through this tango before"

"I can see that... You're a registered sex offender" I say reading his file.

"Lawyer"

"He ain't talking to you. Were having a conversation... Rude" Fin says while I size him up.

"The little girl ID'd him as the doer" I say but hear a knock at the window Fin and I both leave to see ADA. Were in trouble now, she's going to tell us about how he's right and needs an attorney but the longer we wait for his attorney to show up equals more victims.

SVU is a speedy department were always moving from case to case. Most cases are solved in the first 48 hours and we apply ourselves to that standard but at SVU we have the highest case load and we have living victims.

"What are you doing? He asked for his lawyer and you continued to interrogate him? You make my job extremely difficult!" the young ADA belts Fin and I just watch her yell which makes her angrier. Then we see her check our watch.

"Got somewhere to be?" Fin says I smile holding back laughter.

"Just transfer the suspect to booking" she says leaving. Fin leaves and I go to the crib to call Kathy.

"Hello?" I hear her say

"Hey I'm probably gonna miss dinner, our latest Vic is a friend of the chief of d's"

"I know it has been all over the news... I'll save you a plate"

"Ok thanks... I'll call you when I am on my way home"

"Love you"

"Love you too" I say I turn around and see the officer from earlier staring at me from one of the bunks. I give her a fake smile and leave back down stairs and sit at my desk.

"El, you look like you saw a ghost?"

"I'm fine... Who's the new uniform?"

"Officer Riddick she's a transfer from the 2-7, why?"

"No reason... Where are we with Hurst?"

After another 3 hours we decide to try again tomorrow. I walk to our parking garage after walking Olivia to her car. I unlock my car and call Kathy.

"Hey you, you on your way home?"

"Yea..." I say yawning

"You should be home just shy of what two"

"I know, are the kids up still?" I ask making sure I'm cleared for pulling out.

"Elizabeth is at a friend's house for the night and Dick is in his room playing his game box thing and Eli's asleep in his room"

"There all doing their own thing"

"Dick isn't going to stop till he beats that damn game... And Elizabeth's winter play is tomorrow and I know she will be ecstatic if you are there"

"I'll try my best to go..." just as I am about to leave the parking lot I see officer Riddick standing in the way of the exit. I slam on my brakes dropping my phone nearly hitting my face on the steering wheel. "Dammit!" I hear Kathy yelling for me on the phone. I look ahead and officer Riddick is gone.

"Elliot what happened?"

"Erm... um... nothing... I gotta go"

"Elliot..." I hang up the phone and look around only to see her walking away.

* * *

><p>Obsessed meets SVU! What do you think?<p> 


	2. Office Temptation

Obsessed

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming

Ch2: Office Temptation

* * *

><p>By the time I reach home I'm was a little jumpy seeing officer Riddick like that spooked me mainly because I thought I was going to hit her. However it has been a long day and I just want to sleep before I get called in. Besides all the drama at work our unit was selected to march in this year's Independence Day parade that's coming up in a few days.<p>

I sneak into my house careful not to make too much noise last thing I want is to wake everyone up. I flop onto the couch untying my shoes. I further loosen my tie and unbutton some of the buttons. I hear someone on the stairs.

"Elliot?" Kathy says I release a deep sigh before turning and smiling at her.

She turns on a light and sits with me on the couch.

"Sorry I'm home so late," I say rubbing my eyes. I yawn loudly.

"c'mon," she says motioning for me to stand I take her hand.

Despite how exhausted I am I can't fall asleep. My mind just wonders pointlessly. I rollover and see that Kathy is still awake.

"El, go to sleep. You have to wake up for court in a couple hours," she says caressing my face. "What's on your mind?"

"A case today... These parents left their daughter with a sex offender and the daughter was attacked... It just surprises me that parents don't... I don't know, I just don't understand how you won't look that stuff up."

"People just don't think that would ever happen to them. I only check because of you," she says cuddling against my chest.

"That's dumb... But you are right," I say pulling her closer, she giggles a little.

"I live for those words... Now really babe, go to sleep."

"Ok, babe." I say kissing her forehead.

As soon as I close my eyes to sleep I hear my alarm go off and it's now 6:00. I slowly sit up hitting the alarm off.

After I take a shower I feel more awake. I get dressed quietly because Kathy doesn't have to wake up until seven to get Eli to preschool. I search for a folder that I put on my dresser last night but of course now I can find it.

"El, it's over here." she says moving over to my nightstand.

"Sorry," I whisper moving quietly to get it. "I'd lose my head without you." she laughs. She sits up and starts to retie my tie.

"You know this is my favorite part of my morning," she says I smile and let her tie it. "You leaving?"

"Yea, I have court." I say checking my watch.

"Call me if you will be home for dinner."

"I should be,"

"We will see..." she says smiling. I give her a kiss, but she puts a little more passion in it then I expected.

"How about lunch today?" I say giving her another kiss.

"Spontaneous are we?"

"Is that a yes?" I say smiling.

"Of course it is. Just call me," she says smiling "but you should go so you aren't late for court"

"Love you,"

"Love you too." she says lying back down.

I arrive at the station to pick Olivia up for court she called and told me that she forgot a file. However when I get to the station I can't find her. The bull pen is practically empty.

"You need something Detective?" I hear from behind me, I look and it's officer Riddick.

"Have you seen Detective Benson?"

"Umm... I'm not sure."

"Where is everyone?"

"One police plaza... Chief of Detectives wanted an update,"

"I'll call her it's no problem" I say she smiles "I'm glad to see you smiling today"

"Thanks, it was just a bad day yesterday."

"The first one always is." I say leaving to call Olivia.

"Benson."

"Liv, where are you?"

"I'm on the roof clearing my head."

"Can you meet me out in front so we aren't late?"

"Yea... Sure... Sorry."

* * *

><p>After all my years of being a detective I still hate testifying. It's like having someone just discredit everything you do. I hate it especially when the ADA just let's it happen.<p>

The courthouse is like the New York stock exchange of the criminal justice system. It's always busy, packed with people trying to make deals to save their own ass or to make their own quota. I don't really like lawyers and judges, and the majority of prosecutors. I've seen some good judges, few prosecutors, and fewer defense attorneys.

"Fin called me; he and Munch are on their way to interview the master a BDSM club." Olivia says checking her phone.

"What's that?" I ask

"It's a club along the lines of S and M,"

"Oh the doc was into kink,"

"By her financials she was," she says then her face completely changes.

"What is it?" I ask by her reaction I can tell it's not good.

"I just got a 911 from Cragen... He wants us to go to the Vose residence"

When we arrive at the Vose place there is already a squad car there and an unmarked car with the CPS label on it. Mr. Vose and a uniform officer are arguing. I immediately separate Mr. Vose from the officer.

"What's going on?" Olivia asks firmly. From the car we couldn't see little Layla sitting on the stoop just beyond distraught.

"You guy's called CPS on me! She's here to take Layla away!" he says turning his anger towards Olivia and me.

"Sir you need to calm down!" I say firmly trying not to further frighten poor little Layla.

"I need to calm down?" he says offended.

"For your daughter," I say trying to appeal to the father in him. However I'm trying to suppress my own anger.

"You think this is my fault! You think I am responsible for this!" he says moving closer, I put my arm up in a defense maneuver.

"Sir..." I say trying to ease the situation. Next thing I know I feel him strike me. My eye burns and stings and starts to throb, I hit my back against the squad car. Olivia and the uniform officer tackle Mr. Vose.

"Riddick! Call for backup!" the young man says bringing Mr. Vose to the backseat of the squad car.

"Are you alright, el?" Olivia says she pulls my hand from my eye.

"I'm fine." I say mad, I hate being punched and I have been a lot in this job. Yet, I can never fully tell when it's about to happened. "Get Layla," I ask Olivia I don't want her to see father get arrested. Olivia brings Layla inside.

"Are you alright, detective?" officer Riddick says putting a hand on my shoulder. Red flags immediately go off in my head.

"Yea... This is just something that comes with the job." I say grimacing, then walking away.

* * *

><p>I walk into a small restaurant looking around for Kathy; I told her where to meet but not that I was punched. I have a decent shinier on my face but she's seen worst.<p>

"Elliot," she says from behind me. I turn and give her a kiss. "What happened to your face?" she says touching my eye.

"Remember the family I told you about last night... This is from the father." I say we walk to a table.

"It's been a while since just you and I ate together," she says raising an eyebrow.

We sat an enjoyed a wonderful meal together. It's nice to sit with my wife and just relax without the kids or worried about a case. When we are together, just us two, everything else takes a backseat. I've almost lost my wife a couple of times and now I won't do anything to jeopardize it. I love my wife and I love my family and I won't do anything to lose them.

I check my watch and sigh. I have to go back to work in a couple minutes. The Hurst case is a top priority at the station.

"You gotta go back to work," she says slightly disappointed.

"Yea the chief of d's is coming over to the station to see where we are at," I say taking a French fry off her plate.

"You're going to see the chief with a shinier like that."

"Why? He thinks I'm some badass loose cannon cop anyway," I say taking another fry.

"Babe, that's not good."

"I know but I can't help it when a dumb father can't handle the truth and decides to take it on me," I say getting a little frustrated.

"I know. What I meant is for you to put some ice on it." she says fixing her hair.

"Here's your bill. Is there anything else you need?" the waiter asks Kathy nods.

"I gotta use the bathroom," Kathy says grabbing her purse.

"I'll meet you in the front," I say moving to the register. I wait patiently in line.

"Hello Detective," Officer Riddick says from behind me.

"Hello officer Riddick."

"What are you doing here?" she says quiet awkwardly.

"Having lunch with my wife," I say turning my attention to the manager. Kathy comes and sneaks her arm around mine. We start to leave.

"See you around Detective," Riddick says, Kathy looks at me but I continue to walk. We reach her car.

"Who was that?" Kathy says wrapping her arms around me.

"Just a new officer at the station," I say

"What's her story?"

"I don't know she's new," I say surprise by Kathy's interest.

"I'm just seeing who has your back," she says tightening her squeeze around me. "I have your uniform. Don't forget to drop it off at the dry cleaners."

"Okay," I say taking my uniform from her. "Alright. I gotta go. I'll call you later" I say giving her a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." she says driving away.

I arrive at station shortly later to recap with Munch and Fin. They're the leads on the case because Olivia and I are just swamped. I go to the coffee pot and Officer Riddick hands me a cup, I smile and nod taking it from her. I sit at my desk typing my DD5s.

"Hey!" Mr. Vose yells from the cell shaking the door. "This is a bunch of BS! My daughter gets raped because you let a rapist move into our area and I get arrested!"

"Mr. Vose shut up before you find yourself downstairs," Munch says I can't help but smile.

"Go to hell old man! Where's my daughter?"

"With your wife."

"Your ride will be here shortly, Mr. Vose," I tell him which just sets off.

"Hey! How you like that right hook, pig?" he yells throwing some punches like a boxer warming up. The last two days I've been called a pig dozens of times.

"Who's marching in tomorrow's parade?" Cragen says with the chief right behind him. About half the unit raises their hands. "Make sure your uniforms are prepared."

"Where are you in the Hurst case? I assume it's a top priority," the chief demands.

"Top priority? What about my daughter?" Mr. Vose yells "this is corruption!"

"Mr. Vose you have to be quiet. Consider this your last warning," I say moving towards the cell, to let Munch and Fin brief the chief.

"Go to hell!" he yells spitting in my face. I wipe the slime from my face resisting every urge to pounce on the little sob.

"Officer McGuire please take Mr. Vose down stairs," I say holding back all my anger.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I return to the bull pen and the chief is in the Cragen's office.

I return to my desk and resume typing my DD5. I slowly fight the urge to vomit all of a sudden I don't feel well. I go to the roof thinking fresh air will make me feel better. I rest against the door taking in the fresh air.

"Are you alright, Detective?" Officer Riddick whispers in my ear interlocking her fingers in mine. I immediately pull away putting my hands up.

"Don't touch me," I say nearly tripping over the cement.

"I just came to see if you are alright, no need to get nasty!" she yells. I raise an eyebrow dumbfounded with confusion.

"I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here," I say pushing past her.

I make up some excuse to leave early so I can race home. Olivia knows something is up but I lied and said something was going on at home. There is no way I can tell someone what has just happened because it's unreal no one would ever belief me.

Even though I left somewhat early from work I still missed dinner and when I get home only Kathy is there.

"Hey," I say confused. "There is something I gotta tell you."

"I gotta talk to you." she says ignoring me. I immediately feel a knot in stomach.

"About what?" I say sitting next to her. She has the home phone in one hand and a wine glass by the other. She rarely drinks, and the look on her face looks like she is about to start crying.

"Laurel's husband just left her for his 20 something secretary," Kathy says wiping her eyes. Laurel is Kathy's youngest sister. "I just talked her out of jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge, she's a real mess right now... I can't believe he would just leave his family." she says I pull her into a hug and she cries a little. "Oh my... I can't believe it... Patrick said he's going to bring Laurel over to some doctors to make sure she doesn't do anything and he has the kids... Oh gosh."

"Do you want to see her? I can get the kids and bring them over here," I say thinking of ways to help.

"No I'm going pick them up tomorrow bring them somewhere... But I think my mother wants them. I ant believe after as long as they were married he would just have an affair," she says I squeeze her tight.

"Come on," I say bringing her upstairs. "You'll never have to worry about that." I tell her as I start giving her a back massage.

* * *

><p>The next morning I start putting my uniform on. It's been awhile since I had to wear this. It was probably the last parade I was in... Oh no. Kathy and I had pictures taken and I wore my uniform.<p>

"I love this uniform on you," Kathy says wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm glad to see that because I don't like it," I say buttoning my shirt.

"It's nothing compared to your marine one." she says pulling out a photo album.

"What's that?" I ask sitting next to her.

"This is when you came back from desert storm... Those where the longest six months of my life," she says looking at the photos.

"Mine too." I remember being in the desert, waiting. Waiting for the fight to actually start. Waiting to do something besides train but more importantly waiting to go home.

"I can't believe I'm going miss you march,"

"Don't worry about it. Be with your sister I'll swing by afterwards," I say as she ties my tie.

INSERT LINE BREAK

After the parade we all went to Callaghan's, a police bar. I agreed to only have one because I didn't want Olivia to dog on me about it. So I figured I would tell her about the awkward situation between Riddick and me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asks I know she has been waiting for this she's web bugging me about it.

"Liv, I think Riddick is..." I stop trying to figure out how to word it properly "I think she is obsessed with me."

"What?"

"Riddick, everywhere I go she is there. Yesterday..." I say taking back everything realizing that I sound crazy "never mind." I leave and go to the bathroom squeezing through the packed crowd.

As I use the bathroom I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I turn and it's Riddick.

"What are you doing?" I say pushing her back.

"If I see what I like I move quickly... I hope you don't mind." she backs me into a stall.

"Stop! Are you nuts? I'm married! Get away from me! I'm not losing my pension," I push past her but she grabs my waistband. I grab her wrists pushing her backwards.

"Oooh," she moans. I let go of her and run my hands through my hair. I leave practically running to my car. I'm so angry and confused right now... I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Please Review! It is going to start picking up from here. Feedback and Input is greatly appreciated<p> 


	3. Pandora's Drink

Obsessed

Not Mine!

Ch3: Pandora's Drink

* * *

><p>I don't know what to do... I can't tell Kathy especially now. It will destroy her world, but I feel guilty but I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't lead her on... At least I don't think I did.<p>

After that incident with Stuckey I thought maybe if I had been a little nicer maybe the outcome could have been different. I have been trying to be nicer because SVU is a very tough unit and the officers that work there appear to be getting younger and younger. But now I was a little nice and now this officer thinks were together, what did I do?

I sit in my car resting my head on my steering wheel. I feel as if I'm going to get sick. My hands are shaky. I hear the door open and Riddick sits.

"Privacy... I like it. This parade was hard. I thought I was going to pass out just thinking about you baby," she says touching the zipper on her trench coat.

"What?" I say looking around.

"Don't worry, babe. No one is around," she says touching my arm. I immediately pull away.

"Don't call me babe or baby. Get out of my car."

"What is your problem?" she says tossing her hair "when this could all be yours?" she opens her jacket and reveals to only to be wearing a lacy bra and lacy panties.

"There is nothing going on between us! Get out of my car!" she slaps me across the face hard. She screams as she finally leaves.

* * *

><p>When I finally got home Kathy had a huge fight because I blew her off. Or at least she thinks I blew her off, I never went off to her sister's. I just drove around the city trying to clear my mind with no luck. When I finally got home Kathy asked me and I just blew up on her for no reason. I feel like I'm losing my mind.<p>

When I got to my desk I just sit sulking. I start replying emails and reading test results about the growing number of open cases I have. I notice as Olivia sits at her desk.

"Good morning," she says sipping her coffee. I just look at her and return my attention to the file I'm reading. "Aren't we in a good mood? You woke up on the wrong side of the bed,"

"Try the couch," I growl.

"Easy..." she says putting her hands as if to surrender.

"Sorry it's been a rough couple days."

"I got some good news about your friend... Riddick," she says smiling, which causes my frustration to grow.

"She's not my friend." I say trying to keep my anger in check.

"She transferred out," Olivia says sipping her coffee more.

"What?"

"I heard Cragen earlier. She's back at the 2-7," she says I feel a smile come across my face.

"Thank god. I feel like we attract the weirdest of the weird," I say feeling an overcoming rush of relief.

* * *

><p>Olivia and I are in Albany on a case. A serial rapist has been hitting Manhattan with the same MO as one in Albany. We are at their SVU right now and this is where we are going to be working for the next three days at least. The only good part is that we are in a hotel.<p>

The MO is very vague except for the fact that the rapist would draw a smiley face on the victim's back and on the inside door, so that alone set him different from others. So when VICAP had told us that they had open rape cases where the perp was drawing the same smiley face.

Albany is about a three hours away from the city. Even though I'd rather just go home after working here by the time I go home I'd have to turn around and just come back so Cragen just told us just get a room. Olivia and I were surprised that the budget would allow but hey what can you say.

We were all in a briefing sharing what we had on the perp. Comparing and contrasting profiles. I am not the best during briefings because I give off this idea that I'm not paying attention. I do pay attention and for the few times I do drift off in thought Olivia is on it, either to bring me back or to take the best notes.

"All of our victims are white females, brunettes, between the ages of 21 - 26," Olivia says. A uniform officer walks in.

"Is detective Stabler here?" he says.

"I'm Stabler."

"Your wife is here." he says leaving. Kathy didn't mention anything about coming up to Albany. Her brother does live up here but I'm surprised Kathy would come up. She's not really a spontaneous person.

"Why is Kathy here?" Olivia whispers. I shrug my shoulders and follow the officer.

"She just went outside to answer her phone," the desk sergeant says I just smile and nod and walk outside.

"Kathy?" I say once outside. I look around and don't see her.

"Looking for me," Riddick says hugging me I push her away.

"You told them you were my wife!" I say in a harsh whisper.

"I will be soon. I thought mistress would be to upfront for a stranger, but you are a tough man to find, babe... Oh wait sorry I thought you don't like that," she says in a friendly way as if she was my wife to bystanders.

"Leave me alone," I say grabbing her arm "you sick! You need to just leave me alone! Nothing is going on between us you nut-job!"

"Let go of me or I'll call security and everyone will find out about our little affair," she says smirking. I let go of her and run my hands through my hair.

"Leave me alone,"

"You're a tough man to figure out."

"Stop looking!"

"Where's the fun in that?" she says touching my face walking away.

I return to the briefing my anger and adrenaline getting the best of me. Luckily Olivia gets the hint right away.

"What's up with Kathy?" she whispers in my ear.

"It was Riddick. Not Kathy," I say Olivia's eye grew wide.

"What? Is she still here?"

"I don't think so," I say squinting and balling my fists in anger.

"Alright. El, you gotta calm down. You don't want to lose it here, relax."

"How can you say that? It's not your life she's ruining!" I say storming out. I feel as if my world is being turned upside down. I hear Olivia behind me.

"El..." she says calmly.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"It's alright. What can we do?"

"That's the thing Liv I don't know..." I say taking a deep breath as the rest of the Albany detectives are leaving the briefing.

"Aye you alright big guy," the lead Albany detective, Danny Randolph, asks me.

"Yea... Yea I'm fine," I lie, but the less people who know the better.

"We are going out for drinks. Y'all look like you could use some," he says chuckling. He was a big guy and super friendly.

"Yea count me in," I say knowing full well that I shouldn't drink but I wanted to.

* * *

><p>The Albany detectives were cool to hang out and just unwind from the dark tortures of our long day. They certainly weren't like other detectives Liv and I usually would hang out with but it's a nasty change from the usual. However they haven't seen or dealt with the monsters Liv and I have.<p>

"So how you guys like Albany?" Randolph asks us Liv nods sipping her drink.

"It's different then Manhattan," I say "it's nice,"

"Sir this is for you," the waitress says handing me a drink. However I don't take it. "It's a dirty martini from the woman over there," she says smiling.

"Um... No thank you," I say she walks away and I see the waitress walk back to a woman. The woman was wearing a small aqua colored dress and had wavy brown hair that stopped just shy of her butt. She looks familiar and he turns and confirms my fear... It's Riddick.

"El, you alright?" Liv says

"Yea umm... I'll be right back," I say leaving the group following Riddick. Riddick walks away from the bar I follow her into a loge area of some sorts.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when she is close enough.

"You're a very confusing man,"

"How?"

"I left the precinct so we could be together and this is how you treat me. Rude,"

"Rude?"

"Oh how cute?" she says "okay... My room number 413,"

"I'm not going to your room,"

"Fine I'll go to yours,"

"Stabler! You son of a bitch c'mon!" Randolph yells I look and wave.

"Don't! You're crazy!"

"Ha-ha I know..." she says leaving. I grab my drink and return to the other detectives.

I feel angry so I go to the bathroom and rinse my face. I feel like I finally got through to her I start to feel relieved. My adrenaline isn't pumping and my hands are shaky.

An hour later I start to feel buzzed after just two beers. Everything looks slowed down and it's hard to put thoughts together. My speech starts to slur and my balance is off.

"Stabler... I thought a big man like you could hold your liquor a bit better," he says his voice sounds like an echo in a tunnel.

All I'd a sudden I feel confused. I look around and I'm in the hallway of my hotel struggling to keep my balance. I think I see Olivia leave to her room. I walk and fall in the hallway I use the small table to get my balance and knock it over. I feel my eyes start to get droop as I fight to keep them open.

My vision becomes extremely blurry and each time I blink it gets harder to open my eyes again. I see someone walking towards me but I can't make their face out. I feel like I'm swimming almost drowning. I feel weak and pass out.

* * *

><p>Reviews! I need some insight to help with further chapters<p> 


	4. Beguile

Obsessed

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Ch4: Beguile

* * *

><p>Olivia jumps awake to her cell phone buzzing across the night stand. She grabs it just as it's about to fall. She groans seeing that it was only 3:36 in the morning. She wipes her face and checks the caller id 'Stabler House'.<p>

"Benson?" Olivia drawls

"Hey Liv, sorry to wake but I've been calling Elliot for a couple hours. He hasn't answered his phone it keeps going straight to voicemail... I think something is wrong..."

"Umm... Something did happened," she says

"Is Elliot alright?" she asks worried.

"Ah... He should talk to you,"

* * *

><p><em>Elliot's POV<em>

"Detective, what happened?"

"I don't know! I woke up and she was passed out in my bed!" I yell. I see my career, life, and marriage flash before my eyes.

"Drink too much the last night?" the investigator asks. I cover my face putting my head down. "I've dealt with many in office affairs so you're not the first,"

"There was no office affair!"

"Elliot!" I hear Kathy yell. My stomach hits the floor and my eyes grow wide. I stand to meet her at the door as does the investigator. "What's going on?" she says looking at the investigator.

"Hello my name is Lynn Stedman and I'm a sexual assault investigator,"

"Elliot, what's going on?" Kathy asks me getting angry, I'm too scared to speak. "Hello Miss Stedman I'm Mrs. Stabler, what's going on?"

"You should go home," I tell her but she ignores me. "Please Kathy,"

"There was an incident... do you know an officer Carla Riddick?" Stedman asks I cover my face.

"The officer from the diner,"

"She tried to kill herself tonight paramedics found her naked in his bed,"

Stedman says I go to explain but Kathy slaps me.

"What was she doing naked in your bed?" Kathy yells

"I... I don't know... It's not what it looks like..." I say but she slaps me again.

"How could you do this?" Kathy yells.

"It's not what it looks like! I didn't do anything!" I argue, she pushes me I see tears strolling down her cheeks.

"That's not what Riddick said..." Stedman adds I glare at her.

"She's crazy!" I yell but Kathy puts her hand in my face.

"What did she say?" Kathy asks.

"She described an intimate affair that has been going on for months..." Stedman says.

"Months?" Kathy says slapping me again. "You're disgusting! What am I going to tell our children, you son of a bitch?" she pushes me away walking back to the garage. I go to follow her but Stedman grabs my arm.

"You're not going anywhere," she says I pull my arm away. "I have more questions,"

"I have to go talk to my wife,"

"No."

"What do you mean no? Please let me go and talk to my wife!"

"Sorry if I don't take pity on an adulter..."

"I don't have time for this..." I say walking away she grabs me again but I shake her grip off. I run to the garage just as Kathy entered the minivan.

"Kathy!"

"Leave me alone!" she says trying to shut the door but I block it.

"Please Kathy I didn't do anything!"

"She was found naked in your bed, Elliot. How could you do this to me... Our kids?"

"Kathy please I didn't do anything..."

"I can't believe you..." she says shaking her head crying. "Your stuff will be on our porch when you get back.. If you come back..." she cries I hit the door in anger and I feel a man restrain me.

"Kathy I didn't do anything!" I say.

"I want a divorce..." she says peeling out o the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I say struggling against the person who was restraining me. It was a uniform officer.

"Detective you're under arrest," Stedman says.

"For what?" I argue struggling a little bit against the grip as the officer puts handcuffs on me.

"Rape... You have the right to remain silent,"

"She said I raped her!"

"You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one can be appointed to you,"

"I know my rights."

* * *

><p>I sat in an interrogation room my right wrist handcuffed to the table. I begged for a phone call or to talk to someone tell my story. Finally the door opened and Stedman entered sitting across from me.<p>

"Can I have a phone call please?" I beg.

"What happened tonight?" she asks I take a deep breath trying to think back.

"My partner and I went out for drinks with some of the Albany detectives,"

"Officer Riddick says she also joined you for drinks,"

"No... No... She followed me there."

"Followed?"

"She's been following me for awhile... Ask my partner she knew,"

"Did you tell your superior?"

"No,"

"Did you tell your wife?"

"No,"

"How long have you been partners?"

"About 13 years,"

"In your file it says that your Captain had a psychological exam done on you and your partner... He thought you two were too close,"

"That was years ago..." I say trying to control my rage.

"It also says that you have had quite a few reprimands,"

"Can I have my phone call?"

"You ever sleep with your partner?"

"I've never cheated on my wife! Never!"

"How do you explain officer Riddick?"

"There is nothing to explain because nothing happen!" I yell I take a deep breath and relax. "The last thing I remember is getting into the elevator at my hotel."

"Then what?"

"my hotel room is filled with paramedics taking Riddick out on a stretcher and the officers are giving me funny looks like I'm sick," I say "I don't know how she got in my room but I never had an affair with her or anyone."

"Will you submit to a blood test?"

"Yes, anything but please let me have my phone call," I beg.

"After you give the blood sample you can have your phone call,"

"Ok," I say she leaves, Sergeant Tucker enters with a smirk on his face. "Oh great..."

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you really screwed up... But might I said I always thought you would fall for your partner,"

"I didn't fall for anyone. I love my wife,"

"I heard that your wife sure felt the same way. By the look on your face I can tell she did... How many times she smack you?"

"Go to hell," I chuckle scratching my chin. "I didn't do anything,"

"I'd ask you to prove it but it seems pretty black and white,"

"She's been following me for weeks,"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was afraid of this and how can I explain this without looking bad? I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not what she is saying... He invited me in my room but instead of our usual stuff he became rough I asked for him to stop but he became violent and through me on the bed..."

"Stop."

"When he was done. He said that I was a slut and he gave me some money to get a cab. He said we had to end it. I became so upset I just wanted to end it. She describes your touch in quiet vivid detail,"

"There is nothing to describe I never touched her,"

"All this denial is going to bite you in the ass," he says standing.

"What can I do to prove that I'm innocent?"

"Keep dreaming..."

* * *

><p>Reviews Please... I need feedback<p> 


	5. Ambivalent

Obsessed

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Ch5: Ambivalent

* * *

><p>I call Cragen and after explaining everything from the beginning he ensured me that everything would be alright.<p>

"Give me a couple hours and I'll be down," he says

"Please check on Kathy,"

"I'll swing by,"

"Thanks cap."

"Keep your anger in check... Hang in there," he says hanging up. They bring me back to the interrogation room. Stedman enters and Tucker follows.

"You got my results?" I ask scratching my chin. It's been about six hours since I've been taken into their custody.

"There still in the lab," Tucker said smirking. "How's your wife?"

"Go to hell." I say softly to Tucker feeling my face get red with anger.

"Stedman, I'm sure Tucker has told you what a crazed loose cannon rage maniac cop I am. That's probably why he showed up quicker than my superior. You know the troubles we see each day. My wife and family are my ticket away from all this and I would never do anything to lose them."

"How long have you been married?" she asks.

"About 26 years..." I say.

"It says you divorced then reconciled,"

"We were in the process of getting divorced when reconciled," I correct her.

"How many kids?"

"Five."

"All by your wife?"

"Yes... Maureen is 26, Kathleen is 21, Richard and Elizabeth are 16, and Eli is 4," I add smiling a little.

"Are you a big drinker?"

"No, I'll crack one open every now and then. Kathy doesn't like it when I drink in the house," I say taking a deep breath. "I had two beers last night, that's it. I wasn't drunk,"

"Explain your relationship with officer Riddick," Tucker says.

"There is no relationship. She was a transfer from the 2-7 she was upset one day I try to comfort her next thing I know she's following me everywhere,"

"Why was she upset?" Tucker asks

"Probably from the growing number of molestations, child abuse cases, or the rapes we caught that day... I don't know I didn't ask,"

"A little hostile?" he says smirking.

"I'm done... Get my lawyer," I say putting my hands up in surrender.

"Your partner is outside. She also said you were acting strange she gave us her shirt for testing,"

"Her shirt?"

"In her statement she stated: Detective Stabler returned after talking to Riddick. Shortly after he seemed out of it, spacey, almost as I he had been drinking all day. He spilt his drink on my shirt..." Stedman reads.

"If Riddick was following you why would you talk to her?" Tucker asks.

"I was telling her to leave me alone. Earlier that day she pretended to be my wife at PD and then at the bar she bought me a drink,"

"You accepted?"

"No that's when I went to talk to her to tell her to leave me alone." I say frustrated. They leave and Olivia walks in with Cragen. They free me from the table.

"How's Kathy?" I ask, Cragen grinds his teeth.

"She's really upset." I cover my face ashamed.

"I gotta see her,"

"Is he free to go?" Olivia asks, Stedman makes a funny face.

"Detective will you take a polygraph test?" she asks

"A lie detector test? Yes," I say and a lie detector test operator comes inside.

"I'm going to need you to step outside," Stedman says and everyone leaves as the operator puts the equipment on me.

"Take a seat detective," he says calmly sitting at his laptop. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions to set a baseline then questions about the incident. Just answer them yes or no," he clicks the mouse and types on the keyboard. "Is your name, Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes,"

"Is your shield number 6313?"

"Yes,"

"Are you married?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have children?"

"Yes,"

"Have you ever cheated on your wife?"

"No."

"Have you ever had any sexual contact with Officer Riddick?"

"No."

"Have you ever had consensual sexual intercourse with Officer Riddick?"

"No."

"Did you rape Officer Riddick?"

"No."

"Are you a detective?"

"Yes."

"Alright detective that concludes your exam," he leaves.

I wait another hour before Stedman enters alone. By the look on her face I can't tell what fate is.

"We have the results of your blood test. You were drugged detective and you past your polygraph. You are free to go." she says sticking her hand ot for me to shake it. "sorry for giving you the third degree." she says as i shake her hand.

"good thinking with the blood sample, El." Oivia says patting my arm.

"I didnt know what else to do thanks for giving them your shirt it helped,"

"saving the day like always." she says smiling.

"yea well its not over yet," Cragen says angry. "I want Riddick brought in on filing false police report and for harrassment. I'm going to have Fin and Munch bring her in," he says storming off.

"you suspended?" I ask, Olivia nods upset which makes me upset.

"you?" she asks I nod. "well this sucks."

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the house Kathy is throwing all my stuff out in the yard. I look at my watch and luckily the kids are school or preschool. We make eye contact and she stops and crosses her arms. I exit my car walking to her.<p>

"Kathy..." I say touching her shoulder. She turns away from me wiping her eyes. "Kathy I didn't do it."

"She was found naked in your bed, Elliot!" she yells pushing me back. She hits me in the chest slapping and punching me. Her eyes are red and puffy as if she's been crying all night. "How could you do this..."

"I didn't... I love you," I beg her getting on my knees. "Kathy, she's been following me for weeks I didn't want to worry you that are why I didn't tell you. I thought I could handle it but I had no idea it was going to get out of control like this... I'm sorry for not telling you." I say taking her hands in mine, wiping my own eye quick promising myself that I wouldn't let myself cry. "Please Kath,"

"Elliot..."

"I swear I didn't do anything... She drugged me last night that's why she was in my bed she must have took my hotel key... That's how she ended up in my bed," I say releasing a deep worried breath. "I promise you I didn't do anything... I don't ever want to lose you or the kids." she pulls me up and hugs me.

"I'm sorry Elliot,"

"It's okay... I love you always remember that."

"I love you too"

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Maureen asks, looking at us hugging and then all my belongings in the yard.

"Ummm..." I say and Kathy rests her head against my chest. "Your mom and I are moving stuff around," I say smiling.

Maureen was over for dinner. Maureen knew that something was up but Kathy said it was just trouble at work and not to worry about it, which surprised me. Dinner was awkward. Even though Kathy knew the truth I knew she was second guessing everything which breaks my heart.

Later that night I watched Kathy as she slept. It was super late and my mind wouldn't stop racing. I sit up scratching my head I feel Kathy's hands around my waist.

"You gotta rest, el."

"I can't my mind is racing," I whisper she goes to say something else but we hear the door bell ring. I slide out of bed putting on my sweatpants.

I walk down stairs as Kathy follows me holding my waistband of the pants.

"Wait here," I tell her with a stern voice. I open the door and it was Olivia and Cragen.

"Riddick is missing," Olivia says.

* * *

><p>Is Riddick gone for good or is she coming back to get her man? If you were Elliot how would these circumstances make you feel? *FEEDBACK NEEDED*<p> 


	6. Hereditary

Obsessed

Disclaimer: Don't Own them

Ch6: Hereditary

* * *

><p>The next morning I start to put my stuff back in our closet. I can't help but feel angry. However after everything that has happened at least I have my family.<p>

Don't get me wrong I love my wife, Kathy is my rock. But after 26 years of marriage I thought she would have trusted me a little bit more. She knows the crazies that are brought with the job, usually she's been so strong but then it all fell south.

Kathy returns from bringing Eli to his preschool. I'm suspended so I don't know what I'll do today but I feel a fight with Kathy is destined.

I have to talk to someone I feel as if I'm losing my mind. I start to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asks I don't answer as I put a sweater on. I feel like my anger is going to get the best of me. "Elliot." I walk downstairs and she follows.

"I'll be back,"

"Where are you going?" she asks. My phone rings I see its Olivia calling. "Your other girlfriend calling?"

"Kathy stop..." I say ignoring the call. "Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that Elliot."

"Really? Because you hitting me really shows trust? You running out on me really shows the trust, Kathy!" I yell slamming the door shut.

"She was found naked in your bed! What was I suppose to think?"

"You're supposed to believe me! I'm your husband!"

"Believe you because you're so honest?"

"Whatever Kathy..." I say leaving I start to walk to my car.

"Elliot!" she yells I ignore her. I feel something hit me in my head with a hell of a lot force. I see a pan bounce on the sidewalk. I feel my anger and rage just take over me I chase Kathy inside.

She tries to shut the door in my face but I'm able to push it open she runs for the stairs. She slips as she starts to run up the stair. She starts crawls but I grab her ankle and pull her towards me. I force her to stand pinning her against the wall holding her wrists.

I notice tears filling her eyes but I can't stop myself. Kathy gets this look of pure fear on her face one I often saw as a child. My mother had this look on her face when my father would return home for work, when he would raise his voice; raise his hand, or his belt.

I let go of Kathy and she looks scared at me nervous as can be. Kathy cries and slides to the floor holding her wrists close to her.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper to her and I leave.

* * *

><p>Kathy stands after Elliot leaves. She walks to the phone and calls Olivia.<p>

"Benson," Kathy finds the urge to cry.

"Olivia..." she whispers.

"Kathy? Kathy, is everything alright?"

"No... No... Elliot and I got into a fight I think he's going to do something stupid. I need you to find him please," Kathy cries on the phone.

"Kathy are you alright?" Olivia asks worried.

"Please just find him,"

"Kathy I'm actually just a couple minutes from your house... So I'm going to stop by,"

"Ok..."

Olivia arrives shortly later and the usual tidy quiet Stabler house is not the same. The usually locked door is wide open and the floor is dirty and Kathy is sitting against the wall.

"Kathy, are you alright?" Olivia says running to the distraught woman. Kathy looks a mess in every way.

"Elliot and I got into a fight and he left," she says trying to hide the newly forming bruises on her wrists.

"Kathy let me see," Olivia says softly as she lightly pulls Kathy's sleeves up. Olivia sees the bruises.

"It's my fault... Elliot's right I don't trust him. That woman just got to me I thought Elliot was having an affair... I was wrong I should've believed him," Kathy says crying.

* * *

><p>I find myself once again staring down Dr. Hendrix questioning my sanity. I knock slowly it feels as if I'm already admitting defeat.<p>

"Detective, come in." she says slightly opening the door.

"Thank you," I whisper quietly. I sit down on her couch and she sits in her chair across from as she did years earlier.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Me and my wife just got into a fight... I'm just like father. You know I try and I try but the more I try the more I just become him." I say pacing around her living room.

"Why did you and your wife fight?"

"A woman accused me of rape and Kathy... Kathy didn't believe me she thought I was having an affair. She didn't give me a chance to explain. And today I confronted her and she just carried on with it."

"She doesn't trust you?"

"Ever since I took this job. I've never given her any reason not to trust me,"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like garbage!"

"Like your father?" she says that's how I feel but to hear does something else. I stop pacing and sit down I scratch my head nervous trying to think but my mind is still clouded.

"It makes me feel like him,"

"Why?"

"My father was a lousy husband he was always cheating on my mom, and hitting her. He didn't give a damn about her,"

"How do you feel about your wife?"

"She's my rock. Her and the kids are my everything,"

"So why do you feel like your father? It sounds like you treat your wife different then what your father treated you mother,"

"I put my hands on my wife... We got into an argument I stormed off she threw something at me and next thing I know... Next thing I know I have her pinned against the wall. She had this look on her face..." I say standing.

"What look?"

"She looked scared... Scared of me. I've never hit my wife and I never will but I don't know what happened today. She looked like my mother..."

"Why do you say that?"

"My mother would get the sane look are her face before my father would beat. My mom was bipolar so..."

"That's no reason for her to get hit."

"I know! I'm not condoning what he did... He was a terrible man,"

"Okay... Did your father ever do anything nice for your mother?"

"No... He tried once though... I think,"

"Tell me about it?"

"My father wanted to take my mom out to dinner one night. So my mom made a dress out of the drapes. My father wouldn't let her have any of the money. When my father finally got home he wasn't thrilled about the missing drapes. When he saw my mom's dress he ripped it off her and slapped her across the face. He punched her a couple times and she fell... My sister Evelyn started to cry and my father started to walk towards her. I pushed him and he punched me in the face... And that the last thing I remember..." I say not letting myself cry which was hard. I hate talking about my childhood in my mind it's in the past and let's move on. But it just has this way of sucking me right back down into it.

"Elliot, the more you try to fight this the more it's going to win,"

"So what, give up?"

"No. Of course not. You need to get help your childhood was rough and you need to go to counseling for it and you will feel better. But ignoring the demons gives them power,"

"I know but it won't change anything that has already happened. My wife still thinks I'm unfaithful,"

"Who is the woman she thinks you are having an affair with?"

"Her name is Riddick?"

"What's her story?"

* * *

><p>Riddick's presence is felt. Reviews?<p> 


	7. Shared Dysfunctional Thinking

Obsessed

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Ch7: Shared Dysfunctional Thinking

* * *

><p>I return home and it's dark out but I only see one light on. The kids should be home but I get the vibe that they are not. I walk inside and Kathy is sitting on the couch reading a book. She's never been one big on TV.<p>

"Where are the kids?" I ask shutting the door behind me. She puts her book down sipping her wine.

"They're visiting my mother for the night. I thought we needed a night to ourselves," she says.

"I'm sorry," I say sitting on the sofa, I see her move slightly away from me. It upsets me but I deserve it

"No I'm sorry... I should've believed you. It's just all the drama that just happened with my sister. I assumed the worst and I'm really sorry... I do trust you," she says hugging me, rubbing my chest. "I was just so scared to lose you. I guess I just acted like a jealous idiot..." she says and I kiss her.

"You're the only one I have eyes for,"

"I know," she says wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p>I wake up with Kathy in my arms and it's a good feeling everything is behind us. She opened up to me and I opened up to her, I know it would sound silly in any other relationship but that's not what Kathy and I have. I don't think in all of our years of marriage we have ever had a normal relationship. I hate talking about my feelings because it brings up memories and it makes me feel like a sissy to be honest. Kathy doesn't expect me to open up too much anymore and it may sound like failure but it's not. She understands what happened when I was a child because she was there.<p>

I watch as Kathy sleeps, I notice the small tiny bruises on her wrist. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for doing that to her. I love her and don't ever want her to be scared of me.

This whole situation seems surreal one moment I'm helping a uniform officer and then my wife is throwing a pan at me. I'm glad that things are finally looking on the up and up but the thought of Riddick popping in scares me. I don't know if my shaky marriage can survive to much more.

I slide out of my bed and throw some sweats. I walk downstairs to make some breakfast. I hear someone knock and I'm relieved to see Olivia at the door I greet her outside on the porch.

"Hey Liv," I say sitting on our outside bench.

"So..." Olivia says confused "how's everything?"

"Better..." I say leaning forward as she rests against the railing.

"Good I was scared for you," she says I chuckle a little as does she. Even though Kathy doesn't smoke, she rarely curses and drinks, she has a little anger management going on too, if you couldn't tell. She only gets worked up about a few things though so people rarely see it.

The first time I ever saw Kathy get angry was at a football game back in high school. Her and her sister Ashley were both cheerleaders and someone said something inappropriate to Ashley. Kathy slapped him and got thrown out for yelling at their athletic director. Don't mess with our kids or family because if people are scared of me they should be more scared of her. A mother's rage can be felt around the world. Us as a pair is dangerous in itself, but I love her with all my heart and I know she feels the same even when everything else starts to crumble around us.

"Kathy and I talked last night,"

"I see the look on your face I know you two did more than talked," she says laughing raising an eyebrow. I just smile at her.

"Well... Why are you here?"

"after yesterday I told Kathy I would stop by and check on things but I see it's under control, and plus I gotta go to the station house."

"Yesterday was just hectic... Cragen told me to come in tomorrow I think we are cleared,"

"Good because we didn't do anything wrong... Tucker just hates us. You, I mean..." she laughs.

"Then why suspend you?" I kid.

"Guilt by association. One of the many attributes that comes with being your partner,"

Kathy opens the door wearing a pair of my boxers and my shirt her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey Liv," she says.

"Hey Kathy. Well I'm going to see what Cragen needs I'll call you later," she says I nod. I follow Kathy inside.

"So you think you're cleared?"

"I should be I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know," she says as I hug her.

Soon afterwards our house was filled with all the children and I mean all of them. I completely forgot that Maureen got time off work and Kathleen was off from school. Tonight they were all coming for family dinner.

I help Kathy set up the table and I watch as Maureen just stares. She's knows something is going on she picks up on everything.

"What Maureen?" I ask fixing the plates.

"This is the third day you've been home before dinner," she states scrunching her face like her mother.

"Yes?" I say sitting at the table.

"Why? Don't get me wrong I love it but... I'm confused," she leans closer staring me down, studying me carefully.

"Just some trouble at work if it makes you feel better I'll be back to work tomorrow," I kid with her.

* * *

><p>I leave for work the next morning like usual and I immediately go straight to Cragen's office.<p>

"Hey Cap," I say knocking on his door. He waves me in.

"Shut the door behind you," I get nervous.

"It seems that officer Riddick pulled a similar stunt before,"

"At the 2-7?"

"No, in Virginia where she met Henry Stevens. A married man a seasoned detective who helped Riddick on a tip line when she became overwhelmed. The next thing he knew she was following him everywhere and told the shrink about a love affair that never existed. But Riddick left before the investigation was finished, that's why it never made it into her jacket," he says sitting on his desk.

"So my life got screwy because IAB didn't finish their job, go figure. But where does that leave me?" I ask nervous. He stands handing me my badge and weapon.

* * *

><p>Kathy's POV<p>

Meanwhile... I picked up Eli from preschool and we left to do so much needed shopping. Having all the kids home they have gone through all the food, I always under shop.

I watch as Eli talks to the strawberries I gave him, he gives each one its own story before he eats it. Eli looks exactly like Elliot when Elliot was that young. Brown hair with a tuft in the front, big blue eyes, and for a little boy he is quiet strong.

I grab some hot pocket from the freezer I don't know why but I look at the door and I see a reflection I turn and I could have swore I saw that officer that's been trying to get Elliot in trouble. I look back at Eli who's still in imagination land as Dickie would say.

I finish my shopping with the occasional look over my shoulder. With Elliot's job I'm always ready for what trouble would come my way when he's not around. I know self defense and I carry mace in my purse, but it's really to put his mind at ease.

I load the groceries inside my car and I think I see her again she's too far for me to tell. I'm thinking paranoid she's not here I heard Olivia say she's missing. If she was still in the city they would have found her. I shake my head and buckle Eli in.

When I get home I put Eli in his bed so he can finish his nap. He reminds me of Elliot because when they're awake they will use every last ounce of energy their body will allow and then pass out as if they've never slept before.

I start putting the groceries away and I hear laughter and a creak in the floor from above. From my room.

* * *

><p>Who is in the house? Kathy vs. Riddick is coming soon!<p> 


	8. Worrier's Intuition

Obsessed

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Ch8: Worrier's Intuition

* * *

><p><em>Kathy's POV<em>

I cautiously walk up my stairs and I notice my door is shut. I hear squeaking on my mattress as if someone is rolling over. I grab the phone and dial 911.

"What is the nature of your emergency?" the operator asks.

"Someone is in my house,"

"Ma'am you need to get to a safe place..." she says as the call gets cut off. I put the phone down and open my door. I see the same officer from the diner this officer Riddick.

"Oh gosh... You must be Elliot's wife. He didn't want you to find out about us like this," she says shocked putting the picture back on the end table. She is wearing Elliot's NYPD shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I ask I look at the photo and it's not the usual one of Elliot and me taken on our last anniversary. It's her holding Eli.

"Elliot called me,"

"You touched my child." I say shocked and feeling angry.

"Get out of my bedroom," she says pushing me. I slap her. She lunges at me and I wrestle her to the ground. I start pulling on her hair with one hand and punching her with the other.

She overpowers and sits on my stomach and punches me square in my face she raises her fist again and I go for her eyes scratching and pulling on whatever I can. She slams my head on the ground.

* * *

><p>Dickie and Elizabeth were walking home from school. Elizabeth had her license but didn't have her own vehicle.<p>

"I need your help with math," Dickie asks, Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"We aren't even taking the same classes,"

"That's 'cuz you take all those nerd herd classes and besides you took geometry like two years ago,"

"I'll help you but I'm not doing it for you,"

"I just need help with one part then the rest will be cake..." he says trailing off when he sees that Kathy's car trunk is still opened as well as her car door. They both notice the groceries in the trunk Elizabeth goes to grab the milk and notices it's warm. "Ma is getting sloppy," Dickie says grabbing the bags.

"No you idiot... I think something is wrong. I'm calling mom," Elizabeth says pulling out her cell phone.

"You worry too much. Look up in the window I can see Eli," he says pointing to the window. Dickie waves to him.

"You're an idiot, he's crying." Elizabeth says getting off the phone. Dickie pushes on the door.

"It's locked," he dropped the groceries and peeked through the window as

Elizabeth searched for her keys. Dickie presses his face against the window.

Everything is knocked over their house is trashed. "Elizabeth call 911!" without argument she does.

"What is the nature of your emergency?"

"I think someone is in my house. My home is trashed and my little brother is inside and I can't find my mother," she says Dickie slides the window.

"Go to Mrs. Green's house I'm going to get Eli," Dickie commands Elizabeth nods.

"Where is the location of your emergency?"

"72-12 Castleside Street, Glen oaks Queens," Elizabeth says running across the street.

Dickie walks inside and hears fighting he walks to the stairs looking up to see where the noise is coming from. As he makes his way up the stairs he hears the banister break and sees his mother and another woman fall from the top floor into the living room.

"Mom!" Dickie yells running over to his mom. He pulls her off of the woman. "mom!"

"I'm alright... Go get Eli," Kathy says slowly sitting up Dickie runs upstairs. Her face is bruised and cut. Her body aches and she can't get to her feet. Dickie calls Elizabeth to meet Eli.

"Eli, go to Mrs. Green's house," Dickie says covering Eli's face. Dickie returns to his mom's aid.

"Did you call 911?" Kathy asks as Dickie scoops her up.

"Yea..." Dickie says brining his mother over to the neighbor.

* * *

><p><em>Elliot's POV<em>

I sit at my desk throwing a little nerve football back and forth with John. We have to take time for ourselves at work with little things like this so we don't lose our minds.

"Elliot!" Craven yells coming from his office. What did I do now? I turn to see him at my desk. "Uniform officers just arrived at your house, after your daughter called 911." my eyes grow wide.

"What happened?" I ask practically running to the elevator Cragen on my tail.

"I'm not sure," he says hitting the button.

Cragen drives to my house. It's surrounded by police cars and ambulances. I get out of the car before he stops and I go to the closest officer.

"I'm detective Stabler where is my wife?" I ask and the officer points to the Green's house. Scott Green is another officer and Helen Green is another housewife. She and Kathy are friends.

I run to her door opening it without knocking. I look around and see Kathy on the couch Helen next to her. Kathy has a nasty bruise on her forehead and a black eye.

"Kathy!" I say she runs to me. I hug her lifting her off the ground and she cries into my chest. "What happened?" I ask trying to comfort her.

"She came to the house... I found her in our bed," she cries I hold her. She wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say she nods. She sits back on the couch as the paramedic examines her wrist. "I'm going to check on the kids," I whisper to her. I walk out to their backward knowing how much Eli's loves their swing set. I see

Elizabeth pushing Eli and Dickie is sitting down on their patio spinning his phone. I sit across from him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know..." he mumbles.

"Thank you," I say hugging him.

"Stop dad," he says wiping his eyes hiding his tears. I let go of him smiling feeling my own tears well up in my eyes.

"You did well. I'm grateful that you and your sister helped; there could have been a different outcome if you didn't help. I love you kid," I say smiling.

"Thanks dad," he says I pat him on the shoulder and go to Elizabeth.

"Dad how's mom?" she asks slightly grimacing.

"She's still getting checked out by the paramedics," I say I hug her she is the worry wart of all the children. "Thank you,"

Maureen is the defender, Kathleen is the informer, Dickie is the protector, Elizabeth is the worry wart, and Eli is the baby.

"Go be with mom. I'll watch Eli... And Dickie," she says smirking.

"I love you and thanks,"

"Love you too. Go be with mom," she says pushing Eli on the swing. I feel a tap on my shoulder and it's Cragen. He leads me back to Kathy who's on a stretcher. One of Kathy's hands has a splint on it I grab a hold of the other and kiss it.

"Detective we have to take her to the hospital,"

"Ok I'm riding with her," I say never looking away from Kathy.

* * *

><p>What happened to Riddick? Ideas?<p> 


End file.
